


National Bubbly Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Superhusbands (Marvel), Wedding Fluff, Wedding Reception, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: "Hey, do you think if I steal us a couple pieces of cake, you could steal a bottle of champagne and meet me on the roof?"AKA: Steve and Tony's wedding reception
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Kudos: 101





	National Bubbly Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 6th is National Bubbly Day. This day is celebrated by popping the cork on the bottle of bubbly and sharing a toast with friends

The whole day has been beyond perfect for Tony and Steve. The weather was beautiful, so they were able to hold their wedding ceremony outside like they originally planned. Everything was right on schedule and not one mishap – which they were fully prepared for considering how everything else in their life occurred – happened. Everything was absolutely perfect.

Now, they were at their reception. Everyone was dancing, laughing, and just overall having a great time. Tony and Steve had their first dance together, and Tony could have sworn the entire world stopped moving once he saw the love radiating from Steve’s eyes.

Soon after, they cut the cake and sat down, prompting all of their friends and found family to start giving speeches. And while everything was exactly how they wanted it that night, Tony and Steve barely felt like they could sit down and be with each other.

They were constantly being separated by a guest. Whether it was someone telling them congratulations, or how proud and happy they were for the couple, or even telling them a funny story that for some reason always came with a warning. 

Despite it being their wedding night, and despite it being as perfect as can be, Tony felt like he isn’t even getting to spend it with his husband.

That’s why, as soon as the story he was being told ended, Tony quickly excused himself and walked over to where Steve and Natasha were talking.

“Hey, Nat, mind if I steal Steve away for a second?” Tony asks in greeting, Natasha giving them both a knowing smile before walking away.

“Hey, Love.” Steve says, sighing a bit in relief as he wrapped and arm around Tony’s waist.

“Hey, do you think if I can steal us a few pieces of cake, you could steal a bottle of champagne?” Tony asks in lieu of a greeting. Steve instantly grinned, leaning in to plant a kiss on Tony’s lips before answering.

“I’m all over it.”

It was actually a lot easier for Tony to steal two plates of cake than he was expecting, although he did get stopped a couple of times. By the time he finally got up to the roof, Steve was already waiting with a bottle of champagne like Tony asked, two glasses, and a soft smile reserved only for Tony.

Without even needed to say anything, both men walked up to each other and instantly landed into a kiss. The kiss was slow and unhurried, both finally being able to relax and enjoy each other’s presence without worrying about a guest interrupting.

“What do you say we pop open that bottle and celebrate for real?” Tony asks as they pull away, Steve chuckling and pulling Tony to the edge of the roof where the bottle was. Both of them let out giddy laughs as Steve pops the cork out the bottle.

Tony handed Steve his slice of cake in exchange for a glass of the champagne, sitting down next to him on the side of the roof. Once they were both settled, Tony laid his head on Steve’s shoulder, smiling when he felt Steve kiss the top of his head.

“Feels nice to actually know what our wedding cake tastes like.” Tony jokes as he shoves a piece of it into his mouth, earning a chuckle from Steve.

“Yeah, as amazing of a night that it was, it was a bit hectic.” Steve agrees, not being able to take his eyes off of Tony. He couldn’t believe that he gets to spend the rest of his life with this gorgeous, amazing, smart, and caring man.

Instantly, a thought crossed Steve’s mind, making a slow smile form. He dug into his pants pocket, pulling out his phone and playing whatever slow song he could find first.

“Dance with me?” Steve whispers, Tony lifting his head and smiling. Both men got up and pulled each other into their arms, slowly swaying to the music. Tony laid his head back on Steve’s shoulder, closing his eyes and just enjoying his husband’s presence.

“I love you.” Tony whispers, allowing the words to flutter into the air.

“I love you too.” Steve easily replies, kissing Tony’s forehead.

Both men continued to sway to the music, just simply being. The whole day was busy and hectic as perfect as it was, so it was nice for them to just take a step back and enjoy it.

To just simply be Tony and Steve, two people deeply in love.


End file.
